The primary goal of the proposed research is to investigate the organization and retrieval of word forms for language production. Word form organization will be discovered using techniques for inducing word retrieval failures (tip-of-the-tongue states and word substitution errors). Data will be collected from three different groups: 'normals,' healthy elderly, and people with language disorders. The project is expected to aid in diagnosis and treatment of language disorders through detailed elaboration of models of selection of word forms for language production.